


같이 살아요

by Yujachaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujachaa/pseuds/Yujachaa
Summary: 미완.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 미완.

이와이즈미는 오늘도 여전히 오이카와의 앞에 턱을 괴고 앉아 쉴 새 없이 입을 놀리는 오랜 친구의 이야기를 듣고 있었다. 말이 듣고 있었다, 지 실상은 딴 생각을 하며 쫑알거리는 망할 녀석의 목소리를 한 귀로 듣고 한 귀로 흘리는 중이었다. 오이카와의 입이 열리며 내뱉어진 첫 문장에 ‘토비오쨩’이 있었던 걸로 봐서 또 그놈의 징글징글한 연애 얘기인 게 분명했기에 들을 가치가 없었기 때문이다. 아직은 본격적으로 이야기를 시작하지 않았지만 다른 화제를 말하다가도 ‘토비오쨩’으로 귀결하는 걸로 봐서는, 분명 오늘 자신의 집에 찾아온 목적이 ‘토비오쨩’과의 일에 대한 하소연일 것이 뻔했다. 이와이즈미가 「망할 오이카와, 너희 연애사는 너희 둘이서 해결봐!」 라 욕하며 주먹을 들지 않는 건, 지금 이 짓이 5년째 계속되고 있는 중이어서다. 이와이즈미는 오이카와를 때려서 강제로 입을 막는 것의 효력이 아주 잠시 뿐이란 걸, 주먹질을 해봤자 제 손만 아프지 헛짓거리라는 것을 3년 전에 깨닫고 이제 가만히 들어주는 쪽―말을 한귀로 흘리는 쪽을 택한 것이다. 해탈의 경지였다.  
  
―이와쨩, 오늘 오이카와 씨 우울 모드야……. 토비오쨩 같은 거 정말 싫어!  
―…….  
―너무해, 이와쨩! 오이카와 씨가 이렇게 풀이 죽어 있는데 어떻게 한 마디 위로의 말도 없이 창 밖만 바라보고 있을 수가 있는 거야? 이와쨩 눈치 제로! 위로 꽝! 이와쨩 왕따지? 분명해. 이런 성격으로 오이카와 씨 말고 친구가 있을 리가 없어. 오이카와 씨가 이해심과 포용력이 넓어서 이와쨩하고 친구 해주고 있는 거지, 다른 사람들 같았으면, 히익! 잘, 잘못했어!  
  
이와이즈미는 결국 식탁 맞은편에 앉아있는 오이카와의 정강이를 세게 걷어 차주고서야 분을 삭힐 수 있었다.  
  
―아파아! 폭력남 이와쨩! 이와쨩 못생겼는데 폭력적이기,  
―그래서, 이번엔 뭔 일인데?  
  
그대로 놔두면 한동안 계속 이어질 저 징징거리는 소리가 더 듣기 싫을 것 같아 빠르게 화제를 전환하였다. 그리고 오이카와는 카게야마를 떠올렸는지 눈을 사납게 위로 치뜨고는 조잘거리기 시작했다.  
  
―토비오쨩 정말 이 세상에서 제일 싫어! 이와쨩, 오이카와 씨 어제 전화 씹혔다구. 밤에 맨날 토비오쨩이 먼저 전화한단 말야. 근데 어제는 안 오더라구. 그래서 오이카와 씨가 특별히 먼저 걸어줬는데, 아, 뭐 어디가 아픈가 하고 걱정되거나 그래서 그런 건 아니니까 오해 마! 목소리가 듣고 싶었다거나 그런 것도 아니니까, 저얼대 오해하지 말고, 알겠지? ……힉, 이와쨩 왜 그런 눈으로 봐? 무서워. 아, 아무튼 그래도 애, 애인이니까 좀 걱정이 되긴 하잖아? 그래서 내가 한 번 더 걸었더니 그땐 받더라구. 다행히 아픈 목소리는 아니었어. 근데 되게 초조해하고 긴장하는 게 느껴졌어. 뭐 토비오쨩 원래도 말재주 없긴 한데 더 떠듬떠듬거리더니, 얼마 통화도 안 했는데 대뜸 「오이카와 씨, 먼저 끊을게요!」 이러더니 끊어버리는 거야. 이거 뭐야? 밤에 전화로 듣는 감미로운 오이카와 씨 목소리를 그렇게 단칼에 끊어버릴 수 있다니, 토비오쨩 제정신? 이 오이카와 씨가 그럼에도 불구하고 문자까지 보냈는데 아직도 답이 없어! 완전히 씹혀버렸어! 토비오쨩 최악! 이게 말이 돼? 「오이카와 씨 좋아해요, 사귀어주세요!」 그렇게 애걸복걸할 땐 언제고, 흥! 이건 아무것도 아니야, 이와쨩. 더 놀랍고 기가 막히는 건 뭔 줄 알아? 토비오쨩이 나한테 비밀을 만들었어! 바보 토비오쨩 주제에! 토비오쨩이랑 나랑 같은 동네잖아. 그래서 우연히 오늘 아침에 토비오쨩이 어딘가로 가는 걸 봤는데 세상에, 나랑 데이트 할 때도 한 번도 안 입던 수트를 다 입었네? 오늘 중요한 약속이 있나? 면접이라도 있는 건가? 아무리 생각해 봐도 기억에 없단 말이야. 오이카와 씨한테 비밀로 한 거야. 분명해. 애인한테 비밀로 하고 그렇게 빼입고 어딜 가는 건데?! 토비오쨩 정말 너무하지 않아?!  
  
  
이와이즈미는 거기까지 얘기하고 씩씩대는 오이카와를 보면서도 심드렁했다. 오이카와와 만나기 몇 시간 전 ‘애인한테 비밀로 하고 그렇게 빼입고’ 온 카게야마를 만난 게 자신이었기 때문이었다.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
이와이즈미는 그의 오랜 친구가 한 사람과 꽤 긴 연애를 하고 있다 보니 자연스럽게 그 둘과 같이 만날 일이 종종 있어서, 카게야마와도 이전보다는 친하게 지내는 편이었다. 그게 문제였을까. 이제 오이카와의 얘기 뿐만 아니라 그 애인의 말까지 들어주어야 하는 신세가 되었다. 내가 어쩌다 고민 상담소 역할이 된 거지. 이래서 사람을 잘 사귀어야 했다. 빙글빙글 가볍게 웃으며 남의 속긁기를 취미로 하는 성격 나쁜 그의 친구를 떠올리며 주먹을 불끈 쥐었다. 그가 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 제 앞에 앉아있는 중학교 후배는 웬일로 편한 복장이 아닌 수트에 넥타이까지 잘 갖춰입은 상태였다. 잘 안 입던 옷이라 불편한지 넥타이를 연신 조금씩 잡아 끌고 있긴 했다. 그리고 왠지 모르게 긴장이 되어 보였는데, 이와이즈미가 가져다 준 물을 단숨에 입에 털어버렸다.  
  
―웬일이야? 그 옷.  
―……오늘, 말하려고 합니다.  
  
뭐를? 이와이즈미가 카게야마에겐 안 들리게 작게 또 한 번 한숨을 쉬었다. 오이카와는 너무 말이 많아서 문제였는데, 카게야마와의 대화는 또 오이카와의 미주알고주알 세세하게 떠드는 화법에 익숙해져서 그런지 가끔 답답할 때가 있었다. 차분하게 기다려주니, 얼굴이 살짝 붉어진 카게야마가 입을 새처럼 삐죽 내밀고는 쑥스럽다는 듯 천천히 말을 이어나갔다.  
  
―…같이 살자고요. 그래서 오늘 청혼…이 아니라 청거? 동거니까 청거죠? 청동인가…. 그거 오이카와 씨한테 할 거예요.  
  
저런 의미로 쓰이는 청거는 듣도 보도 못 했다.  
  
―그래서 그런데, 이와이즈미 씨. 오이카와 씨가 거절 못 할 멘트라거나, 그런 거 아시는 게 있으면 좀 알려달라고…요.  
  
가엾은 이와이즈미 하지메는 이 빌어먹을 커플에게 두 가지 용도로 쓰이고 있는데, 하나는 하소연 용, 또 다른 하나는 고민 상담 혹은 조언 구하기 용이었다. 오이카와와 어렸을 때부터 질긴 인연을 이어온 터라 원치 않게 그에 대해 많은 걸 알고 있는 게 죄라면 죄였다. 오이카와가 카게야마와 했던 모든 일을, 굳이 알고 싶지 않은 사소한 것까지 하소연 식으로 풀어내며 은근슬쩍 ‘토비오쨩의 매력’에 대한 애인 자랑을 한다면―물론 진짜 짜증나서 하소연 하는 경우도 종종 있다―, 카게야마는 쓸데없이 작은 일까지 ‘이건 이렇게 할 건데 오이카와 씨가 좋아할까요?’ 물어보며 눈물 겨운 사랑 놀음을 제게 낱낱이 까발렸다.  
  
오이카와 앞에서는 자주 난폭해지지지만 이와이즈미는 기본 성품이 바르고 남의 말을 잘 들어주는 좋은 남자였다. 그는 카게야마의 물음에 책상을 두 번 톡톡 두드리더니 입을 열었다.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
오이카와의 핸드폰이 식탁 위에서 진동했다. 액정을 살핀 오이카와가 잔뜩 인상을 찌푸리더니 핸드폰을 뒤집어 놓는 걸로 보아 카게야마인 듯했다. 이제 내 폰이 울릴 차례군. 이와이즈미는 체념한듯 미리 핸드폰을 손에 들었고, 곧이어 예상대로 벨소리가 울렸다. 화면엔 당연하다는 듯 카게야마라는 이름이 떠있었다.  
  
―여보세요.  
―이와이즈미 씨. 혹시 오이카와 씨와 같이 계시나요?  
―어, 지금 우리 집에 있다. 여기로 올 거지?  
―네, 곧 갈게요.  
  
앞에서 오이카와가 절대 알려주지 말라고 입 모양으로 소리치는 게 보였지만 이미 내뱉은 뒤였다. 물론 먼저 보았어도 무시하고 오이카와가 있는 곳을 알려주었을 것이다. 바라는 것은 카게야마가 와서 오이카와를 데리고 나가는 것뿐이다. 제발 이제 내 집에서 나가.  
  
―이와쨩, 알려주면 어떡해!  
―시끄러.  
  
한참을 찡얼거리는 오이카와와 그런 놈을 발로 걷어차며 입을 막으려는 저와의 실랑이가 계속되고 있을 무렵, 초인종이 울렸다. 이와이즈미는 숨통이 트이는 기분이었다. 제발 얘 데리고 사라져주라. 그는 재빨리 현관으로 가 문을 열어주었으나, 곧 탄식해야 했다. 문 앞엔 예상했던 대로 카게야마가 서 있었는데 옷은 아까 저와 만났을 때와 같은 차림이었으나, 머리는 어디 헤어샵이라도 다녀왔는지 평소 내리고 있던 앞머리가 모양 좋게 왁스로 고정되어 있었다. 이와이즈미가 탄식한 건 물론 카게야마의 바뀐 헤어스타일 때문은 아니었다. 그는 한 팔을 등 뒤로 감추고 있었는데 뭘 들고 있는지 단박에 알 수 있었다. 바닥에 빨간 장미 꽃잎이 하나 떨어져 있던 탓이다. 꽃다발이구나. 장미 꽃다발. 이와이즈미는 표정이 험악해지려는 걸 막을 수 없었다. 아, 젠장. 내 집에서 그 “청거”를 하려는 셈이냐.  
  
―들어가도 될까요.  
  
긴장이 되는지 카게야마 또한 한층 굳어진 인상이라 흡사 이와이즈미와 카게야마만 보면 곧 주먹다짐을 벌일 듯한 폭풍전야의 분위기 처럼 보였다. 이와이즈미는 영 내키지 않았지만 밖에 서 있게 둘 수는 없으니 결국 삐걱 소리가 날 듯한 느린 움직임으로 몸을 살짝 틀어 카게야마가 들어올 수 있도록 공간을 만들었다.  
  
  
오이카와는 팽 토라진 얼굴로 여전히 식탁 앞에 앉아 있었다. 카게야마로부터 등을 돌린 위치였다. 현관문이 닫히는 소리에도, 등 뒤의 인기척에도 꿈쩍도 않던 오이카와의 어깨를, 쭈뼛거리며 그에게 다가간 카게야마가 톡 치며 시선을 끌었다. 둘의 눈이 마주쳤고 오이카와의 새하얀 얼굴이 잘 익은 복숭아마냥 발갛게 물들었다. 약간 얼빠진 얼굴이기도 했다.  
  
―…토비오쨩, 머리.  
―노야 선배가 해줬습니다.  
  
같이 있는 이와이즈미가 다 부끄러워지고 긴장되는 침묵이 흘렀다. 한참 카게야마를 쳐다보고 있던 오이카와는 뭔가 참을 수 없다는 표정으로 입술을 꾹 다물고는 볼과 눈썹을 씰룩였다. 오이카와가 붉어진 귀끝과 볼이 유독 눈에 띄었다. 약간 화가 난 것 같기도 한 이상한 표정을 짓는 오이카와를 물음표 가득한 얼굴로 카게야마가 바라보았다. 그에게 오이카와가 뭔가 말할듯 말듯 입술을 우물거리더니 급하게 저를 불렀다.  
  
―이와쨩, 귀, 귀 좀.  
  
무슨 일인가 하여 다가가 귀를 대주니 옆에서 찌를 듯한 시선이 느껴졌다. 무슨 소리를 하는지 알아야겠다는 듯 오이카와 입 모양을 뚫어져라 보고 있는 카게야마 때문이었다. 그 시선도 불편해죽겠는데 기껏 귀에 대고 하는 소리가 더 가관이었다. ―있지, 이와쨩, …오이카와 씨가 이런 말을 하게 될 줄 몰랐는데, 토비오쨩, 오늘 좀 멋지지 않…아? 오이카와 씨 눈이 이상한 거 아니지? 나 콩깍지 씌인 거 아니지? 객관적으로 멋진 거 맞지?  
  
  
어쩌라고. 이와이즈미는 예전에 오이카와가 이와쨩은 내 엄마예요? 소리를 했을 때만큼 험악한 표정이 되어 오이카와를 노려보았다. 아, 주먹이 운다. 저를 붙잡고 제발 내가 이상한 게 아니라고 해줘, 속삭이는 오이카와를 밀어내기 위해 손에 힘을 줬는데 방 안을 울리는 큰 목소리가 먼저였다.  
  
―오이카와 씨!  
  
입술이 댓발 튀어나온 심통난 표정의 카게야마가 저에게 붙어있던 오이카와를 살짝 잡아 빼며 퉁명스럽게 입을 열었다.  
  
―…저 여기 왔는데요.  
  
자기가 왔는데도 왜 이와이즈미하고만 떠드냐는 의미였다. 오이카와가 토비오의 말에 눈을 가늘게 내리뜨며 콧소리를 냈다. 흐응, 그래서? 얼굴과 귀는 여전히 복숭아 빛으로 달아오른 채였다. 카게야마의 뒤쪽으로 집 안의 바닥에도 하나 떨어진 장미 꽃잎을 힐끔거리며 본 오이카와가 헛기침을 한 번 하고는 아랫입술을 앙 다무는 것을 이와이즈미는 영혼이 없는 표정으로 바라보았다. 저건 오이카와가 쑥스러울 때 하는 버릇이었다.  
  



End file.
